


Surprise

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Drabbles Single Entries [22]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary:Merlin gets more than one surprise.-Prompt:Snowed In
Relationships: Merlin/Morgana (Merlin)
Series: Camelot Drabbles Single Entries [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/743031
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Surprise

**Author:** "sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Surprise!  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Merlin/Morgana  
**Character/s:**  
**Summary:** Merlin gets more than one surprise.  
**Warnings:**  
**Word Count:** 257  
**Prompt:** Snowed In  
**Author's Notes:**

**Surprise!**

Merlin got out of bed and started to shiver. He walked down the hall and checked the thermostat. The air wasn't on but the house was freezing. He frowned and went to make tea. 

He was filling the kettle when he looked outside. "Oh no!" He dropped the kettle and ran back into the bedroom. "Morgana!"

Morgana stretched as he entered the room. "What is it Merlin? I thought we were lying in today."

"Have you been dreaming?" Merlin asked

"Yes." Morgana sat up and frowned. "Why?"

"What have you been dreaming?" Merlin folded his arms to try to stay warm.

"I was dreaming of getting snowed in at that cabin with you. Remember how much fun that was?" Morgana rubbed her arms. "Why is it so chilly in here?"

"Oh I don't know." Merlin shrugged. "It might be the one and a half meters of snow outside."

"Snow! It's July! There can't be snow." Morgana laughed.

"Really?" Merlin opened the drapes. "Snow in July…. Morgana…."

"Oh…. How did I…?" Morgana winced.

"You're magick has been out of control lately. Are you feeling unwell?"

Morgana frowned. "Merlin, I'm pregnant. Do you think…?"

Merlin pointed a finger at her. "You see? This is the reason we shouldn't be doing this. But of course it's too late now because you're pregnant." Merlin paused a moment. "You're pregnant?" 

Morgana nodded and started to cry.

Merlin sighed and closed the drapes. He climbed back in bed with Morgana and put his arms around her. "Maybe no one will notice the snow."


End file.
